prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
July 25, 2014 Smackdown results
The July 25, 2014 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 22, 2014 at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida. Summary As WWE returned from all-out war at Battleground, SmackDown played host to a No Disqualification Match between Dean Ambrose and Cesaro, and a main event slugfest between Roman Reigns and Alberto Del Rio. Four days after an important win over Big E & Kofi Kingston on Raw, RybAxel looked to propel themselves into tag team title contention in a SmackDown showdown against WWE Tag Team Champions The Usos — fresh off their own 2-out-of-3 Falls victory over The Wyatt Family's Luke Harper & Erick Rowan at Battleground. And while Axel was able to knock Jey Uso off the apron at the height of the action, he failed to see Jimmy Uso's ploy in laying down next to his fallen brother. So, when the son of WWE Hall of Famer Mr. Perfect threw the wrong Uso back into the ring, he would pay for his mistake with a small package loss. After winning the Intercontinental Championship in the Battleground Battle Royal, The Miz came to SmackDown to give his “acceptance speech” – thanking The Authority, his parents (in attendance) and so many others. But, true to form, he saved the biggest thanks for the “Moneymaker.” Bo Dallas soon interrupted to share his opinion that The Awesome One actually won the Battle Royal because he “Bo-lieved.” The two seemed to get along quite nicely, until Dolph Ziggler put a quick end to the buddy fest by insulting the both of them. However, when The Showoff put his hands on his fellow competitors, Bo sent him out of the ring with a cheap shot. As a result, The Authority would make an impromptu match between Ziggler and Dallas. As the new Intercontinental Champion joined the SmackDown announce team, Dolph Ziggler battled Bo Dallas in an impromptu contest — set by The Authority following their conflict moments earlier on “Miz TV.” But, after Ziggler attacked Miz outside the ring, The Awesome One clamored back with a distraction that allowed Bo to pick up the quick pin on his opponent. Afterward, as Bo was doing his trademark victory lap, the bleached blond, former World Champion took him out, only to be thrown into the unforgiving steel ring post by the opportunistic Miz. In an ultra-brutal Raw rematch that incorporated kendo sticks, the ring bell, numerous mangled chairs, a distraction by Seth Rollins and an incredible Superplex by Cesaro onto nothing but steel, the tough-as-nails Dean Ambrose was able to rise above his opponent with a quick pinfall. But, before the dust could settle, Rollins delivered a second attack on the winner. This sparked a massive 2-on-1 assault that ended with The Swiss Superman's post-match Neutralizer and the Curb Stomp by Mr. Money in the Bank. With the sudden emergence of Cameron at the opening bell, Paige used the surprise distraction to make Naomi tap-out to the P.T.O. Then, Cameron attacked her former Funkadactyl tag team partner in the ring, ultimately sending her crashing off the ropes and down to the ringside floor. In perhaps their most bizarre scene yet, Goldust & Stardust explained why the “cosmic key” is in their future. After making decisive work of R-Truth with Sister Abigail, Bray Wyatt informed Chris Jericho that while he is not a Savior, The Eater of Worlds is. In SmackDown's main event, pitting the Superstar who was capable of anything against that Superstar who had won everything, Roman Reigns went head-to-head with Alberto Del Rio. Though The Mexican Aristocrat unleashed an absolutely vicious assault from start to finish, in the end, it was the black-clad Superstar that would triumph with the Superman Punch/Spear combination. Results ; ; *Dark match: Adrian Neville © defeated Tyler Breeze to retain the WWE NXT Championship *The Usos (Jey Uso & Jimmy Uso) defeated RybAxel (Curtis Axel & Ryback) (9:58) *Bo Dallas defeated Dolph Ziggler (3:15) *Dean Ambrose defeated Cesaro in a No Disqualification Match (14:05) *Paige defeated Naomi (0:35) *Bray Wyatt defeated R-Truth (2:05) *Roman Reigns defeated Alberto Del Rio (12:27) *Dark match: The Big Show defeats Kane by Count Out Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Usos v RybAxel 7-25-14 SD 1.jpg 7-25-14 SD 2.jpg 7-25-14 SD 3.jpg 7-25-14 SD 4.jpg 7-25-14 SD 5.jpg 7-25-14 SD 6.jpg MizTV 7-25-14 SD 7.jpg 7-25-14 SD 8.jpg 7-25-14 SD 9.jpg 7-25-14 SD 10.jpg 7-25-14 SD 11.jpg 7-25-14 SD 12.jpg Bo Dallas v Dolph Ziggler 7-25-14 SD 13.jpg 7-25-14 SD 14.jpg 7-25-14 SD 15.jpg 7-25-14 SD 16.jpg 7-25-14 SD 17.jpg 7-25-14 SD 18.jpg Dean Ambrose v Cesaro 7-25-14 SD 19.jpg 7-25-14 SD 20.jpg 7-25-14 SD 21.jpg 7-25-14 SD 22.jpg 7-25-14 SD 23.jpg 7-25-14 SD 24.jpg Paige v Naomi 7-25-14 SD 25.jpg 7-25-14 SD 26.jpg 7-25-14 SD 27.jpg 7-25-14 SD 28.jpg 7-25-14 SD 29.jpg 7-25-14 SD 30.jpg Bray Wyatt v R-Truth 7-25-14 SD 31.jpg 7-25-14 SD 32.jpg 7-25-14 SD 33.jpg 7-25-14 SD 34.jpg 7-25-14 SD 35.jpg 7-25-14 SD 36.jpg Roman Reigns v Alberto Del Rio 7-25-14 SD 37.jpg 7-25-14 SD 38.jpg 7-25-14 SD 39.jpg 7-25-14 SD 40.jpg 7-25-14 SD 41.jpg 7-25-14 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #779 at CAGEMATCH.net * #779 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2014 television events